


Affections?

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Dr Ethan Ramsey is not a person of affection. Emotions were something that he never let happen. That was until Alexandra came along. Someone who is the opposite of Ethan. It didn't take much time, and Ethan fell in love with her. But showing affections in public still feels weird for Ethan. When Alexandra decided to show him some affection, he tenses up.





	Affections?

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Alexandra Rubeski
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

It was a typical day at Edenbrook, several emergencies coming in from accidents at home on the street, some patients getting their surgery, but besides this, the day was quiet for Edenbrook. It was the chance for Ethan to try to find a cure for Dr Banerji or finish the paperwork he still has to do. Normally, he would have done that, but since this competition interns are waiting in front of his office all the time. Ethan rolls his eyes every time he sees another intern standing nervously in front of his office door. As if those interns think, he has nothing else to do than taking care of those intern.

Just last week, Dr Alexandra Rubeski, a doctor he has high confidence in, needed his help, but compared to all those other interns he does not roll his eyes or his annoyed by her presence, quite the contrary, he is delighted to see her smiling face. She is a fresh wind in his life as a doctor.

But this time, Ethan does not have as much luck. It’s Landry, one of the interns trying to get ranked higher in the competition, and he plays dirty which Ethan knows. Last week, Landry told the Martinez family that Alexandra had used a serum that killed Mrs Martinez. Ethan knows that Alexandra did that, but it was a wish of Mrs Martinez, and to be honest, he would have done the same. But Landy had no right to play dirty and threaten the career of Alexandra, no matter how jealous he might be.

“Dr Olson, how can I help you this morning?” Ethan tries to sound less annoyed, but he is Dr Ethan Ramsey, there is no time where he is not annoyed, except with Alexandra.

“I’d like to talk about a theory I have, and I’d like to test, but I need help.” Landry starts rambling.

“No tests at the hospital unless you’ve finished your internship, Dr Olsen.” Ethan takes his key, just wanting to put the key into the hole when Landry interrupts him. “But Alexandra tested that treatment.”

Ethan stops in his tracks and turns around, narrowing his eyes and looks at Landry. “Dr Olson, this is not your place to judge that. Dr Rubeski did her job, and instead of threatening other’s people’s career, work on yours. And one more bad word about another intern, I let you be thrown out of this internship, do we understand each other?”

Landry grabs his book tightly. “Yes, sir. I am sorry.”

“Stop putting other people in a bad light, just to be in the spotlight.” Ethan shakes his head. “And now, compared to you, I have urgent matters to attend.” Ethan unlocks his door and walks into his office without waiting for a respond of Landry. He walks over to his desk, looking at his desk phone.

How can this boy still talk about this incident with Dr Rubeski? Yes, she risked Mrs Martinez life, but at least she died in a place she loved to be instead of the hospital bed. She did a favour for Mrs Martinez why can’t this Dr Olson see it?

Ethan puts on his glasses and focuses on his laptop when an E-mail reaches his mailbox.

Dear Dr Ethan Ramsey

According to the whole incident with Mrs Martinez, we still have some questions about the security of the hospital, especially in the diagnostic team.

You as the leader of the diagnostic team, we’d like to hear your thoughts.

Kind regards

Mason Uzek, MDsK

 

Dear Mr Mason Uzek

There is not much to discuss, Dr Alexandra Rubeski acted the way a doctor should. She focused on the health of a long-term patient and followed the wishes of a patient, nothing more. It might have ended in a tragedy, but there is nothing wrong about it. I approved of this treatment after Dr Alexandra Rubeski sought advice from me.

I hope there are no further action necessary, my diagnostic team is perfectly capable of doing their jobs.

Kind Regards,

Dr Ethan Ramsey

Really that they can’t leave this woman alone, she is a great doctor. Ethan thinks.

He puts off his glasses, and strokes through his face when a knock on his door interrupts him. He gets up and opens his door to reveal Dr Alexandra Rubeski standing in front of him.

“Dr Ethan Ramsey? May I have a word?” Alexandra asks.

Ethan motions her to step in and sit down. He closes the door and walks over to his chair, sitting down right in front of her.

 

“What is wrong?” Ethan worries.

“Besides the interns treating me like a murder? Well, a man called me and explained they investigate.” Alexandra fumbles with her hands.

Alexandra narrows her eyes. “Yes? How do you know?”

“I’ve just messaged him to let every further investigation drop and leave the diagnostic team and you alone,” Ethan explains, having a small smile on his face. “And to the interns, they will soon understand that they have nothing compared to you, Rookie.” Ethan clears his throat and stands up, walking over to his shelf where a folder is inside. “Rookie, please look into this, and tell me what you think, it might help me with Banerji.”

Alexandra stands up and takes the folder, looking inside for a short moment. “Of course, but I won’t take this folder home with me,” Alexandra admits.

Ethan looks at her. “Do you want to stay here in the hospital reading thirty pages?”

“Yeah, I am afraid, that Landry will go through my stuff and reveals something he should not know about,” Alexandra explains while she let out a sigh. “I need a new apartment.”

“Landry?” Ethan looks surprised.

“Dr Olson?”

“Oh, that young man. Well, Rookie. I have one apartment empty here if you want you can stay there as long as you look for something on your own.” Ethan explains, walking over to his bag, fishing out his key, and loosen up the key she needs.

“But I can’t take that offer, Ethan.” Alexandra's eyes widen.

Ethan smiles and holds the key to her. “Well, you need the security that you can let your stuff lay around without anyone going onto your work.” Ethan smiles at her.

Alexandra starts to beam and takes the key. “Oh gosh, thank you so much, Ethan! Your support means a lot to me.” Alexandra walks over and hugs him.

Instantly Ethan tenses up, looking around unsure what to do. He looks down to Alexandra who has her arms around her, but he has his hands in his pocket not knowing what to do. He wanted to keep this professional. Is this hug going to end the professionality? So many questions run through his head. They only stop when Alexandra interrupts his train of thoughts.

“A hug won’t kill you, Dr Ethan Ramsey.” Alexandra murmurs onto his chest.

Ethan chuckles, and pats her back, awkwardly.

Alexandra giggles, and removes her arms around him. “You need to learn to handle affection, Dr Ethan Ramsey.”

Ethan strokes through the hair on the back of his neck. “Well I have you for that, don’t I? I am sure you will bring me into this situation more often.” Ethan says.

Alexandra beams. “You know it.” She takes the folder and walks over to the door. “Thank you for the apartment,

Ethan.” she opens the door but closes it again. “Hold on, where is that apartment?” Alexandra suddenly remembers he didn’t give her that information.

“It’s just two blocks away, number 23,” Ethan responds.

Alexandra nods. “Have a nice day and thank you for everything.” Alexandra beams and walks out of the office not caring about the other interns. Dr Ethan Ramsey her role model supports her in every way, but Ethan has to learn how to accept and handle affections.


End file.
